Episodes of myocardial ischemia occur most frequently during the morning hours, although it is unknown whether this is due to endogenous circadian rhythms or to exogenous factors. The purpose of this study is to explore the mechanisms responsible for morning ischemia by controlling morning physical and mental activity and by administration of a beta-blocker.